


Daisy Bell

by aristokratischer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted a cute Human AU fic of Gilbert and Roderich so here i did this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Bell

**Author's Note:**

> _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do_  
>  I'm half crazy all for the love of you  
> It won't be a stylish marriage  
> I can't afford the carriage  
> But you'd look sweet on the seat  
> Of a bicycle built for two

It's not as if they had very much between the two of them. 

Roderich, he was a musician, still in school, always between jobs it seemed. Always rushing from one audition to the next, pressing a fleeting kiss to Gilbert's lips before he scampered off to the other side of town to play for people he hoped to God would hire him. And Gilbert, well, he would come home covered in oil and sweat, hands calloused from the tools he'd use daily from fixing cars. And since he'd just started, it wasn't as if he made much. But Roderich always seemed to be happy to see him come home to their little apartment. A little less happy to hold him if he was covered in car grease, but quite happy all the same. And seeing those violet eyes light up once Roderich heard him enter their home, well, that was enough for him. No, the two of them did not have much to live on, but they had two rooms and each other. And though he knew Roderich deserved so much more, well, this was perfect as it was. 

But it wasn't as if Gilbert hadn't been saving his money. No, every payment had at least a little that he stashed away, eyes on a diamond ring for the other. How pretty it would sit on his finger, and he didn't even need the marriage quite yet. Just knowing that the other said yes was more than enough. 

For once, the two of them had a free day. And Gilbert was going to take full advantage of it, deciding on a nighttime picnic. The two of them, the starry night, and the cheapest bottle of wine they could find, anticipating the childish laughter once they'd gone through it for long enough, faces flushed slightly as they gave each other drunken kisses. Something even more intoxicating, Gilbert was positive. 

He poured the brunette a glass, rather quietly. 

"Is something the matter?" Roderich asked, looking over his glasses. "You're usually much more talkative than this." Gilbert was always babbling about something, and to hear nothing from him was just concerning. 

"Yeah, I've just been thinkin'." 

"So what's on your mind?" 

"You, usually." Roderich snorted at that, resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder. 

"You're an idiot, I swear. All of this is so sweet, you're--such a moron." 

Gilbert just hummed in response, sneaking a glance at the other, before reaching into the basket again while he was sure Roderich was distracted with wine, or the chocolates and daisies he'd brought along for the other. The soft glint of metal in the starlight captured Roderich's attention, his eyes widening as he realized the implications. 

"Gilbert--!" 

"So, is that a yes? Or--" 

"Do you even have the money for that?" 

"Yes, Roderich, don't worry about that. Just--gimme your answer. I'm just, I love you so much, and I know we can't really get anything much and we'd probably have to wait because I don't think we can even afford only the courthouse right now, and--" 

He was silenced with a kiss to his lips, that seeming to relax the other. And once Roderich pulled back, he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, extending his left hand to the other, meeting surprised red eyes. Must he explain? "The answer is yes, Gilbert. Won't you put it on for me?"

Gilbert never thought he'd be the one in tears at a proposal, but here he was, misty eyed as he slipped that ring on his finger, pressing a kiss to it once he had. "I've been with you too long, that's something you'd do." 

"Well, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon. You'd best get used to it."


End file.
